Skyfire
by Venom-117
Summary: The arrival of a mysterious Mech has NERV asking questions. The arrival of the Angels Masters will have them asking more. Crossover fic with own OC's. Chapter 3 re-write.
1. Arrival

**Well...This was up-loaded here a while back, and I was never happy with it. So I decided to redo it and start again, hopefully it'll workout this time and get done. **

**Basically, It's a crossover fic with my own OC's thrust into the EVA world. Hope it all pans out and people enjoy it. **

**_Disclaimer: _All elements of Evangelion are not mine, obivously. But the OC's are. =) **

**Authors note at end of fic. **

* * *

Maya Ibuki sang quietly to herself as she walked down the corridors of NERV-HQ.

She had heard the song last night after she had found an Pre-Second Impact C.D at Aoba's, he had lent it to her and she could get the last song out of her head. She got the control room and found it empty "Hello?" she called, no-one answered her

_Strange…I'm late, someone should be here…_

Maya walked over to her console and looked at her watch, "Aw cr…" she stopped herself from cursing incase some arrived. Her watch had the same time as when she woke up, 9:40.

Maya slumped back into her chair it was only 6:50 in the morning. She sighed and turned on her console. She sat at it doing nothing for quarter of an hour. She was about to go and get a coffee when someone grabbed her from behind "AH-MMMPHHF!" her scream was cut off by a hand "Calm down Maya! It's only me!" said Motoko.

Maya stood up and glared at him "Don't do that!" she shouted "You scared me" she said

"Sorry, why are you here so early?" asked Motoko

"My watch stopped last night and I thought it was gone nine" said Maya.

"Oh, wanna get a coffee?" said Motoko walking towards the door.

"Yeah I was going anyway…" Maya stood up, until her console started beeping.

"What the…" she sat down and started typing she stopped and looked at the main view screen her eyes widened "Motoko, I think we have a problem…" she said.

"Yeah…" said Motoko, "Big problem!"

---

Being woken up early wasn't something the Katsuragi household was used to.

Misato stumbled out of her room to find Shinji and Asuka already awake, completely confused and still half asleep.

"What's going on?" yawned Asuka "The alarms just went off, don't the angels have any manners?" she said.

"Don't worry about that, Get dressed…" mumbled Misato, pushing Shinji back into his room and Asuka into hers.

About minutes later they both were all out of the apartment and into Misato's car, who in turn drove like an expert, avoiding near head-on collisions and worse.

It was quite admirable, If Misato wasn't falling asleep at the wheel of the car.

"Get to your Eva's now! Prepare for immediate launch!" shouted Misato running to the Control room.

Shinji and Asuka ran to their lockers, and found Rei who was ready and waiting in the changing rooms.

Misato got to the command room and nearly fell over when she saw the view screen. Only the positioning of Ritsuko stopped her from tumbling to the ground.

"What the hell is that!? That's an Angel?!" said Misato as she and Ritsuko tried to untangle themselves.

On the screen was a black-hole that seemed like a tear in reality, it swirled like a whirlpool, with the edges fading into purple, lightning arched out from the centre and into buildings around it.

"No, MAGI can't confirm it!" shouted Aoba.

Misato swallowed, "Okay…launch the Eva's, but tell them the keep a distance of 100 meters around the object and await further orders".

"Await orders!? Why don't we just shoot it till something happens?!" shouted Asuka over the radio.

"Remember what happened last time we just opened fire?"

"Oh yeah, sorry" said Asuka, "But it can't happen twice, can it?"

"You'd be surprised" said Shinji over the comm channel

"SHUT UP! I WASN'T ASKING YOU!" shouted Asuka as the three Evas shot towards the surface. When they got to the surface they realised that the black hole was closer to the launch bays than they thought.

"Ok…Awaiting orders" said Asuka, sarcastically.

"Very funny, Asuka, what can you see?"

Asuka cocked an eyebrow and looked up, "Apart from that thing?" she asked, the Eva mimicking her movements as she pointed.

"Yes" came the reply

"Ok…there's…" said Asuka, staring into the darkness, "I think I can see…buildings…?"

"Buildings?" asked Shinji.

"Yeah…and…No way…MEIN GOTT!!" shouted Asuka as a dark shape flew out from the black hole and just missed the giant red Eva, Asuka dodged it, but it still seemed to lash out as it flew past her. "What the hell is that!?" she shouted looking at the thing that nearly hit her. It was defiantly robotic, but it looked human, almost bio-mechanical.

"Asuka! Are you okay?" shouted Shinji

"Yeah, Did you see this thing!?" she shouted

Asuka's mouth dropped open as she looked at the thing in front of her. The thing landed propped up against two buildings, it was a dark green in colour with a reptilian head. It's yellow eyes where half-shut and black blood leaked from it's mouth. The giant monster was massive, It looked as if armour had been nailed and bolted directly into it's flesh.

A dark grey helmet/face mask with six eye-pieces, three running down each side of the mask, covered the top half of its face, and a maw lined with teeth dominated the bottom half. What looked like guns where strapped to it's wrists, and ammo belts ran up its arms to large containers on its back. Wires seemed to run from the guns and into the flesh of its arms.

"Wha…what is it…?" asked Maya meekly.

"I…Don't know…" said Ritsuko, "But it looks like a mixture of biological matter and machinery…"

Misato and the others could only stare.

Gendo hadn't moved from his pose, but if someone had looked close enough, his hands had tightened their grip on the white gloves.

Outside, The monstrosity began to stand, and growled at the three EVA's.

"Is that an Angel!?" shouted Misato

"Same result! Unconfirmed!"

"Er…Misato?" asked Asuka, as the monster began to rear to its full height, which was taller than the EVA's.

"Ikari! Behind you!"

Eva-01 turned and got a face full of a giant black robot that dropkicked Unit-01 stood on Unit-01's chest until it hit the floor, Then it jumped up back-flipped in mid-air and landed perfectly.

The robot turned to face the monster that had come out of the hole first. A huge Black sword was held in its left hand and a large sub-machine gun in its right.

The monster turned and roared, then began to run towards the robot. The robot jumped into the air, and fired the gun. Rounds bounced off the armour, but a few struck flesh and the monster howled in pain. The monster jumped towards the robot and managed to pin it to the floor.

The three EVA's stood away, unsure of what to do. The Monster stood, holding the robot by its 'throat' and threw it into some buildings.

"Someone watch that thing in the sky incase more come through!" shouted Misato through the radio. Rei turned her EVA to face the portal and aimed her rifle at it.

The monster walked over to the fallen robot and began to pound it with its fists. The raised its head and roared, then brought its arm back down.

Suddenly, the arm came off. The cuts on the stump and limb seemed to be melting away from where what ever had sliced through the arm had struck. The monster howled and fell back, giving the robot time to get to its feet and take to the sky, aimed straight towards the black hole.

Suddenly it stopped in mid-air, and looked down as the monster that grabbed its foot with its remaining arm. It snarled and snapped its arm back, pulling the robot from the sky and back into the floor.

"Open fire!" shouted Misato. If this thing was an angel, she wanted it damaged on the surface.

"Roger!" shouted Asuka, and she and Shinji began to fire on the monster. The bullets bounced off the armour and didn't seem to even penetrate flesh. It was more of an annoyance to the monster than a threat.

The monster turned and growled. It raised its left arm and put a foot on the robots chest. The giant chain gun whirred into life.

"Get down!!" screamed Misato, and Unit-01 and 02 dived to the floor as the air above them was divided by a hail of lead. Asuka looked up, and saw the monster charging towards her.

"Oh shi-" said Asuka, as the monster kicked Unit-02 in the head, sending it flying backwards.

"Asuka!" shouted Misato.

The monster roared in triumph, and turned towards Unit-01. Shinji raised his rifle and fired, only to get the same result as Asuka had. The monster continued to walk towards him, until Rei fired a burst from her rifle. The monster turned and roared, then picked up a huge piece of broken building and threw it single handed with such force, Unit-00 was knocked of its feet and through the air, landing nearly 20 meters away. The monster turned back to Shinji, and within a moment, was on him. It locked its clawed hand around Unit-01's throat and picked it up off the floor.

Unit-01 brought its hands to the monsters to try and loosen its grip, but it wasn't happening. The strength of the wounded monster was incredible, Shinji couldn't help but wonder what its full strength was like.

Shinji felt the monsters grip tighten on his throat, and everything stared to go blurred.

All of a sudden, the pressure was gone, and Shinji found himself on the floor looking up at the monster. Six blades where poking out of its chest. The monster gave a whimper and then howled as the blades where pulled out.

The black robot stood behind, eyes glowing even more.

The monster turned, the flesh and metal around its chest began to dissolve and melt, dripping onto the floor. The monster lashed out, then held a hand to its chest. It brought a hand to its head to look at the dripping mass that was once a part of it. It coughed and a wad of blood splattered onto the buildings and floor. The monsters head rolled and it moaned. It began to sway, still trying to lash out at the robot. Eventually, it swayed to far to it's left and fell to the floor with a earth shaking thud.

Those in the geo-front watched.

"What…What now…?" asked Misato.

On the surface the robot picked up its gun and pointed it at the monsters head. It pulled the trigger, and metal, blood and brain matter exploded upwards and onto the surrounding buildings.

Misato let out a held breath. The monster seemed to be dead.

The three Eva's got to their feet and faced the robot, pointing their pallet-rifles at it, It was the first time they where able to get a good look at it.

On it's wrists, three blades wrapped in black energy with a purple and black tint sprouted from a box like area built onto the arm, the air around them looked as if it was warping and trying to get away from the six blades. The eyes shone red as Eva-02's armour. It's head was shaped like a Knights helmet only it looked more futuristic. The slits for the eyes and the eyes themselves, were extremely similar to Unit-01. Two aerials came for each side of the head and the body was similar to the Evas, But the thing that got the attention of everyone was the two angel like wings coming from the back of the robot.

"What the hell…?" whispered Asuka.

The black hole above them got smaller, until it just faded from existence. Asuka turned to face the robot in front of her. It was facing all three Evas, but the head was looking towards the spot where the black hole had faded from existence. The Evas brought there guns onto the robot, ready to destroy it if it attacked. For it's size, it proved it's agility with the flip off Unit-01's chest and the fight with the monster.

"Get ready…" said Shinji.

"What the hell are we supposed to do against it?!" asked Asuka.

The thing in front of them lowered it's sword and turned towards them. The wrist blades went off and slid back into the arms. It straightened from its slight crouch and looked directly towards all three Eva's. Asuka's radio beeped then came on, the comm channel was filled with a human shape wearing a helmet and a face covered by a gasmask. The figure was wearing a black flack-vest over a dark green jacket. Dog-tags where hanging from it's neck.

"Hi," said the figure in a female voice, "Er, could you tell me were we are?" he said.

Misato took the opportunity to address the pilot, before Asuka said anything stupid.

"You are Toyko-3, NERV controlled area, Identify yourself."

"T…Tokyo-3? What year is this?"

_Is this girl just stupid or what?_ thought Misato "The year is 2015,"

Asuka watched the pilot. The pilot jumped.

"2...2015!?" she said, "Oh…crap…"

"That's what she's said, I guess their bomb works…" came female voice from behind him.

"Oh…great…" she said, "How are we supposed to get this back to the others?"

"Well," said the voice, "I'm sure the Hydrad's will come looking for their missing Wrecker, So we'll just keep our eyes open and hitch a ride back,"

"If you say so…" said the Pilot.

Misato was getting that little bit annoyed.

"I repeat, Identify yourself!" she shouted.

"Fine…I'm Captain Jessie O'Connell. U.H.N.A.F 2nd Armoured Division. Pilot of W.T-02 codename 'Angel-Wing'" said the girl with a small hint of pride in her voice.

Misato didn't know what to do.

"Angel…does the target have a blue pattern?" asked Ritsuko

"No it's unclassified!" shouted Aoba.

"Tell the Captain to bring the mech in with the Evas, we will sort out the problem then"

The voice of Gendo Ikari broke the silence that had come over the room.

"Yes Sir" said Misato, "Shinji you heard the Commander, Bring the mech and put next to Unit-01's cage.

"MINE?! Why me!?" shouted Shinji.

"Because I'm your commanding officer. Do it!" said Misato.

"Okay" said Shinji. Unit-02 and 00 had walked over to the dead monster, or 'Wrecker' as it had been called, and Asuka began poking it with Unit-02's rifle.

Shinji turned to the Angel-Wing, "Er…You have to follow me"

The Angel-Wing turned towards Unit-01.

"Roger" was the only reply.

"Er…How are we supposed to get the wings down the elevator?" asked Shinji.

---

In Gendo's Office, Fuyutsuki was playing Gendo at chess.

So far they were both even.

"Are you sure your doing the right thing, with that mech?" asked Fuyutsuki moving a piece.

"Yes I'm sure, it will help me in the plan…" said Gendo, studying the board

"What plan?" asked Fuyutsuki.

"The plan to overthrow SEELE" said Gendo, calmly, moving the Queen piece.

Fuyutsuki nodded "What about the scenario?" he asked

"I do not want my plan for the Instrumentality project run by men who should have died a long time ago, I have my own agenda, my old friend, and it will work."

"And if more of the monsters appear?"

"Then we shall use the MP-EVA's. I doubt they are that strong, Some of the angels where more of a challenge than that monster seemed to be. Oh by the way, Checkmate" said Gendo.

Fuyutsuki looked at the board and sighed.

"Checkmate Indeed, Ikari"

* * *

**Well, There you go. For a better picture of the 'Monster' think of the Brumak from _Gears of War, _Thats what its based off. Please give a review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Welcome to NERV

**Well, Chapter two. Took advice given in a review, so hopefully I'll get some construtive critism now. **

**This is set just after the series, make up your own ending for the final few battles, as there are so many alternate fics I didn't want to jump on the band wagon. **

**_Disclaimer:_ Same as before, see chapter one for details.**

* * *

Asuka looked quietly at the Angel-Wing. The giant robot had been put in the Cage next to Unit-01. It's eyes still shone with a dull red. Asuka didn't know why, but, the robot scared her.

"Why am I so scared of it?" she said to herself, "It's just a robot." she said, staring into the red eyes.

Asuka frowned and stared harder. After a few seconds the eyes on the robot blinked.

"HAHA! Yes! No beats me at…a…staring…cont…" Asuka suddenly realised what happened.

Asuka's eyes drifted back towards the robots. They still shone with a dull glow.

"No…Way…" she said backing up against the wall. The red eyes still fixed on her.

Asuka stepped forwards. "Y…Your deactivated…Right?" she said.

Asuka swore she saw the robots head cock slightly to the left.

---

In the infirmary, Shinji, Rei, Misato, Ritsuko and Maya stood opposite Jessie and the person who had been in the robot with her, who Jessie had introduced as her mother. Her name was Rachel. Her hair was just a bit longer than Rei's, coming down a few inches over her the collar on her jacket.

Jessie and Rachel looked nearly identical to each other. Same colour hair, same Ice-blue eyes, There where obvious differences, like Jessie's hair was longer than her mothers, and that Rachel had a slimmer jaw-line, but overall, not a lot was different.

The first thing that the NERV group noticed was that both were extremely pale, almost white, like Rei, and deep black bags under the eyes gave their heads the appearance of a skull.

"Right," said Ritsuko, "Welcome to NERV. My name is Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, This is my assistant Maya Ibuki. This Major Misato Katsuragi, and Pilots Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami."

Shinji and Misato said "Hi.", Rei nodded and Maya smiled. Jessie smiled.

"Hey." she said back, lazily waving a hand.

Rachel, on the other hand was really cheerful.

"Hi! How are you?" she said shaking everyone's hand. She moved to Rei, "Hello." she said holding out her hand.

Rei looked up "Hello." she said shaking her hand. Everyone in room apart from, aside from Jessie, Rachel and Rei, stood wide-eyed. Jessie was the first to react

"Hey, she only said 'hello', I doubt it'll cause the end of the world." she said.

Ritsuko shook her head.

"Oh, its nothing…er…I have to take some blood tests, so could you take of your jacket?"

Rachel shifted.

"Are you okay?" said Shinji.

Rachel sighed, "Yeah I just, I'm afraid of needles, that's all." she said. Ritsuko smiled

"Don't worry it'll only take a sec…" Rachel looked at a wall cabinet that had suddenly become very interesting. She felt a jab as the needle entered her arm, and then there was nothing.

"There it wasn't so bad was it?" asked Ritsuko labelling the container. Rachel started to sway, whatever energy was in her had seemed to have been taken in the blood test.

"I think I'll have a lie down." she said, turning laying on the bed. Ritsuko turned to Jessie.

"Okay, your turn." she said.

Jessie pushed the hair away that had fallen across her face. Then she took her jacket off. Everyone in the room, except Rachel, let out a gasp when they saw Jessie's arms.

They was covered in scars.

Shinji noticed Maya go very pale, nearly as pale as Jessie was. He followed her eyes and noticed two scars on Jessie's wrists, two on each one. They weren't clean cuts, but ragged.

Jessie looked up. "What? Oh them…" she said casually looking down at her wrists.

"W…What's…that from?" asked Shinji. Reaper looked down.

"That's from trying to save a friend, a piece of door kept opening and closing. Guess I got too close, and the perfect lines are from something we call a 'Shredder'." she said.

Maya looked up, "Shredder?" she said. Jessie looked at her,

"Yeah it's a…" she started, but trailed off.

"Tell them…" said Rachel.

"Ok…" sighed Jessie, "A Shredder is a enemy soldier like that Wrecker outside. Basically, They use it for clearing bunkers that only have one exit. Hydrad's don't have a problem with any humans they kill, any. Men, Women Children…I've seen a Shredder let loose in a refugee bunker…and…" Jessie swallowed.

"Hydrads?" asked Misato, but her question went unheard.

"As the name says, It 'shreds' anything it considers an enemy. Everyone's got scars, from the fight we had with one. No-got it as bad as Kelly did though…" she said trailing off again.

Maya glanced in Rachel's direction. She looked at the floor remembering something, and she started to rub her hands. She turned back to Jessie.

"Kelly?" she said.

"Yeah, she's a pilot in my squad. When the Shredder came through the floor, we all took cover, she didn't make it…"

"Did she….die?" said Shinji

Jessie looked towards Shinji,

"…To cover," she said finishing her sentence.

"To answer your question. No, thanks to her," she pointed at Rachel, "But we realised why we call it a 'Shredder'." she said

"Why?" said Rei. Shinji looked at Jessie's face, she looked down with a smirk,

"Ever seen what happens when you get your arm caught in a wood chipper?" she asked, the looks she got answered his question, "You know what a wood chipper is right?" she got the same look.

"That's why." she said. Maya moved uneasily.

"Hey, What's that? A tattoo?" asked Misato pointing at what seemed like numbers tattooed on Jessie's left forearm. Misato moved to grab her arm.

"Its nothing" said Jessie.

"Oh, C'mon," said Misato playfully, "I don't bite" she said, a very flirtatious look on her face. Ritsuko rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hey! I was just kiddin'!" said Misato, laughing it off.

The look of horror and disbelief on Jessie's face (and Shinji's) was suddenly replaced with a look of confusion as she felt someone gently grab her arm. He looked down and saw Maya holding it.

"0-8-7-6-6-4." she read out-loud, "What does that mean?" she asked.

"I'll…tell you all later…" said Jessie, cracking the knuckles in her left hand.

"Right, anyway" said Ritsuko, about to take the blood test.

"Wait, what is this?" she said looking a scar on Jessie's arm, exactly where she had to take the blood test. Ritsuko would have past it off as another blood test scar, but the mark was black underneath the skin, with what seemed like tendrils branching off it. Ritsuko let it go and went to get something to try and clean the mark.

Jessie looked at the mark then over to Rachel, with a slight glare. Rachel arched her eyebrows and smiled, and looked almost sorry. Jessie's head tiled to the side.

Suddenly Jessie's left arm tensed, Maya saw Rachel move back, almost in fear. Jessie clenched her fist and her arm relaxed. Maya realised that she was the only person that noticed.

"It's not as if I haven't had a blood test before" she said, with a sarcastic smirk. Ritsuko frowned.

"That's a piece of the Shredder, We managed to snap the claw off before it sliced my arm in two" said Jessie.

"Okay," she said taking the blood test in his right arm instead, she didn't want to touch the black mark, that had seemed to start slowly pulsating.

When she had finished, a voice came from the speakers.

"Captain O'Connell, Report to Commander Ikari's office, Repeat, Captain O'Con…"

Jessie cracker her neck and put her jacket back on. "Guess I'll be seeing you later." said Jessie walking out the door. Misato walked out followed by Shinji and Rei.

"Guess we'll see you later as well, Bye." said Misato walking out. Ritsuko waved a hand.

Ritsuko put a drop of blood on a microscope plate and started to look at it. She looked over at Rachel who was sitting on the bed holding her stomach. She turned to Maya "Do you think…" she said.

"That she did those scars herself? No, she doesn't seem the type" said Maya, looking at the door. Ritsuko smiled. Maya shuddered

"What's the matter?" asked Ritsuko

"Nothing I was just thinking of that 'Shredder' thing, it must have been horrible"

"It was," Rachel's voice came from behind them. "Take a seat, I'll tell you about it."

---

_Rachel walked though the base that had been put up in the city near the front line. There was a low fog on the floor, made grey by the dark sky. As she walked she pulled her combat jacket tighter around her. She noticed some of the new recruits, move out of her way, due to the fact that she was extremely pale. No-one could see that though, due to the gasmask all troops had to wear for protection against the climate. That was a false story, the climate was fine. Most wore the gasmask to keep themselves warm. The new recruits snapped to attention, seeing the Colonel insignia on Rachel's jacket collar._

_These 'glory boys' as she called them, had just come off the orbiting space stations, where they had fresh water, warmth, and sunlight. The arrival to terra firma must have been on hell of a culture shock. Rachel glanced up at the recruits and returned the salute. Rachel wondered if they thought they made the right choice joining the army._

_The ground was black, mostly from the dust of the pulverised city that surrounded them. The roads where cracked and leafless charred trees stood in various locations, branches reaching out like gnarled hands. Most buildings still stood, but where reduced to ruins. Twisted re-bar jutted out of the blackened walls. Some one had raised a U.H.N flag in one of the buildings, and Rachel came to the conclusion that the building was the Command Post for the area._

_Someone had scrawled 'Humanity will Prevail!' on a wall, and Rachel shook her head as she read it. That had been the overall thought at the beginning of the war, but it had become so drawn out and bloody that no-one listened to the motivational speeches from the President safe in his space station above anymore._

_Rachel continued walking and looked over to the Med-tent, and frowned. She recognized the people, standing, sitting, and laying outside it. She started running._

_When she reached she froze, looking at the people outside. "Oh my God!" she said,_

_"What happened!" her daughter, Sara, limped over to her, her leg was bandaged, and her forearm was covered in blood. As well as a large part of her jacket._

_"Sara!" said Rachel reaching for the blood._

_"Don't worry, it's not mine." said Sara, "A Shredder got in to the room we were in, When we were at the front."_

_"Why weren't you in your titans?" asked Rachel. Sara laughed._

_"Taking back what's left of the capital?" she said, "Using Titans? Are you mad?" she said. Rachel chuckled._

_"Ok, Ok…" she said. Sara sighed._

_"Apparently it would have been a blow to morale if we waded in and began destroying everything," said Sara. "But…The Hydrads sent in Wreckers and Brutes. They tore the place apart."_

_"So there was nothing to save?" asked Rachel. Sara shook her head._

_"I'd rather of Skyfired the whole place. So there'd be nothing left to die over anymore." she said. Rachel nodded._

_Rachel looked around and saw Linda holding her leg. She walked over and knelt next to her. The brown haired girl looked towards her,_

_"Hi, Ms O'Connell." she said weakly, leaning back while Rachel pulled the bandage of her leg. Rachel saw a perfect line across her shin, as well as through the bone, she sighed, "God…"._

_Linda laughed, "Don't worry we're not that bad."_

_Rachel looked around._

_"Hey where's Kelly?" she asked, suddenly a bone-chilling scream came for the tent. Linda flicked some hair that had fallen across her face "In there, she got the worst." she said as a tear formed in her eye. "Where's Skylar? She's your Medic." said Rachel. Linda looked to her left._

_"She's over there, she's worked her-self out." Rachel looked at Skylar, she had her forearms bandaged, she had taken off her gasmask and blood was running down the left side of her face. Her eyes had a glazed look on them like she was in shell-shock._

_"How'd you survive?" asked Rachel._

_"We managed to shoot the thing in the legs. Then basically, we piled out of the room, then threw as many grenades as we had back in."_

_Rachel swallowed._

_"So it's dead?"_

_"Well, being in about seventy pieces, give or take, I assume so." said Linda._

_Suddenly the doctor walked out of the tent, everyone looked up, towards or at him._

_"Well?" said Kate, Rachel's younger daughter and Sara's twin sister. The Doctor was to laid back for his own good._

_"She's not gonna make it, shes losing to much blood." he said._

_"Your giving up!?" shouted Sara, frowning._

_"Yes." he said, scratching the back of his head, "There's no-way she'll survive, it's kind of a mercy, for these kids, she'll bleed o…" He was cut off as Rachel punched him to the floor._

_"Mom?" said Kate. Rachel was breathing heavily. She ripped her Gas-mask off her face and reached into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lit it, looking at the sky._

_"Mom!" screamed Sara "You smoke?!" Rachel opened her eyes_

_"Only at times like this." she said. Sara nodded,_

_"Okay, But don't make a habit of it." she said_

_"I won't."_

_They all waited for about five minutes while Rachel checked their wounds. Even the sedated ones, Jessie, Lydia, James, Alex, Rebecca._

_"Why are they sedated?" asked Rachel._

_"It's the only way I could stop them from trying to see Kelly." said Skylar._

_Then another scream came for the tent, Rachel stood up._

_"Shit!" she said throwing her cigarette to the floor, and walking to the tent door. When she opened it, she went even more pale than she was, turned round and threw up. She dropped to her knees and held her stomach, her eyes widened in horror. "Mom? You okay?" said Kate,_

_"Yeah…Jeez…" she said she stood back up, took a breath and walked into the tent._

_Rachel had seen refugee bunkers turned into abattoirs, Soldiers torn in two by Berserkers and the aftermath of a Crawler attack, but when she looked down at Kelly lying on the table, something was different. The green cloth on the table had turned red. Rachel walked over to the table, she heard a plat sound when she got closer, she looked down and saw that the floor was a mix of blood and mud. She moved to Kelly's face and looked down. Kelly's fringe, that she had grown long on her left side of her face, clung to it with blood. Rachel gently moved it with her hand, Kelly's green eyes moved slowly to Rachel's face, "M…Ms….Ms O'Con…nell?" she said weakly._

_"Yeah, Kel, it's me." she said. She looked up at the medic and two nurses in the tent with her. She rolled her sleeves up and put on a pair of surgical gloves._

_"Can you sedate her?" Rachel asked_

_"No…she's too weak, It'd probably finish her off." said the Nurse_

_Rachel jerked back against the table behind her. "You…can't?" Rachel suddenly felt afraid, she'd have to operate with Kelly awake._

_"Okay." she whispered. She looked down at Kelly's wounds, her left forearm had six perfect lines across it, and a mark that looked like and 'X', there was a shallow cut on her forehead. She looked at Kelly's body, there was a long cut across her collar-bone, Rachel moved her eyes down to her stomach, she saw a bandage wrapped round it, stained red. She didn't want to remove it, but knew she'd have to. Kelly's right forearm was worse than her left._

_Rachel knew there was something she had access to, that would stop the pain while she operated, and give Kelly a fighting chance._

_Except it was her attempt at playing God, and she swore she'd never use it again. "Kate!" she called Kate's head poked though the door on the tent. "Ye...?" she stopped when she saw Kelly._

_"Kate!" shouted Rachel._

_"Muh...y...yeah?" Kate muttered. Rachel swallowed._

_"You know the code for the secure safe, right?" asked Rachel_

_"Yeah, why...Oh my God. Mom, you can't be serious!"_

_"I'm as serious as a heart attack, go and get it." said Rachel, grimly._

_"But!" pleaded Kate._

_"Corporal O'Connell! This is a direct order! Go and get a vial containing V-26 from the secure locker!"_

_Kate held a hand up to protest, but walked out of the tent._

_Rachel heard her talking to the others and "What! She can't!" from Sara._

_"I can't believe I'm gonna do this" she groaned "Sorry Kel'."_

_She looked down, Kelly's eye's had shut. "Kelly? Kelly!" she looked at the chest, it wasn't moving._

_"NO! Kelly! Don't!" Rachel started to frantically perform CPR on her._

---

"I thought Jessie said she survived?" said Ritsuko.

"I didn't tell her that she died. Kelly did survive, but she was dead for about 4 minutes, how she came back I have no idea, but she was gone long enough to be classified as K.I.A." said Rachel.

"K.I.A?" said Maya

"Killed In Action." said Rachel, "She got the nick-name of 'Angel of Death' now."

Ritsuko had to ask Rachel the next question, She'd been wanting to ever since Jessie had removed her jacket. "Er…Ms O'Connell…"

"Call me Rachel." she said smiling.

"Okay…Well, Er…What was that thing in the back of, Jessie's neck? The plug thing at the base of her skull." she asked.

Rachel chuckled, "That's what makes her able to pilot the Angel-Wing. It's a direct link to her brain and nervous system that completes the connection between her and the mind of the titan. She's directly linked to it, so in a way, I suppose she is the Angel-Wing..."

Maya noticed that Rachel finished slightly uneasy.

"What's wrong?" she said. Rachel sighed.

"The Angel-Wing has a mind of it's own. All the Titans where we're from have one. The…A.I. system is very intelligent, and it can take over the pilots mind, effectively killing the pilot and then taking over the human body. It's…quite interesting process." she scratched the back of her neck. "Sometimes the titan's A.I. will drive the pilots…for lack of a better word, insane. They'll try to kill anyone who gets in their way until they pass out or the titan is crippled enough for it to shut itself down. Kate, Jessie's sister, does it a lot. But none of them were as bad as Kelly…but she's only gone 'berserk' once." said Rachel.

"How bad was she?" asked Maya

"Put it this way, she took down an entire titan squad and two units of Hydrad bio-titans."

"What exactly _are _the 'Hydrads'?" asked Ritsuko, Rachel chuckled.

"I guess I'll tell you about them as well…"

---

Jessie walked down the corridor to Gendo Ikari's office. Eventually she had to ask for directions as she hadn't a clue where she was.

As soon as no-one was in sight, and Jessie was sure she was alone, she looked at her arm. The skin had gone slightly grey, but was fading back to it's original white. Jessie sighed.

'_**A piece of Shredder'? Very good cover… **_came a voice in Jessie's mind.

_Could you think of anything better? _thought Jessie.

_**I doubt it…But are you thinking of setting her lose?**_

Jessie started walking again.

_No, why would I?_

'_**Cause you need to.**_

_Angel, shut up. _

Jessie heard her Titan chuckle in her mind.

_**You know, this Redhead is starting to get on my nerves.**_

_What'd you want me to do about it?_

_**Nothing, I just like frightening her. There's a limit to my patience though…**_

_Don't even think about it._

_**Heh, there she goes. You could of picked a better place to dump me, by the way.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Next to this purple….thing.**_

_Unit-01? I'm not in-charge, get used to it._

_**Well, I feel kinda insulted, I'm a lot more superior than an Eva.**_

_Being part Hydrad, I guess you would._

_**Part Hydrad? **_

_Alright, BEING a Hydrad, You are. _

_**Look, we both know how dangerous this thing is. I just don't feel like being torn apart. Then eaten.**_

_You been in the computer system? _

_**Of course, what else am I supposed to do?**_

_Mind your own business? How'd you get into the system anyway?_

_**Hah! From the looks of things, I'm currently the most powerful thing on the planet, and I'm stuck in the basement. Some of the stuff I found in the system though…It makes Hydrad Crawlers look like your human 'Saints'.**_

Jessie came to a stop in front of two large doors

_This whole place freaks me out, I could always just Sky-Fire the place I suppose._

_**Or you could let our dear friend out to play.**_

_Don't you start that crap. It's bad enough those Hydrads doing it._

_**You know why. You carry our…**_

_I'm not your Queen! _

Jessie heard Angel chuckle.

After walking some more, and asking for directions once again, Jessie came to a stop in front of two large doors. They opened, and Jessie walked inside. When the doors closed she walked up to the desk at the far end of the room and stood in front of it. Jessie glanced down at the person sitting at it who was flicking though some papers.

"Ah, Captain, 'Jessie' was it?" asked Gendo.

Jessie stood at ease before the desk, "Yes, Commander."

"I hope you didn't mind us looking at your…robot" he said

"No, not really." said Jessie.

_**I did though…**_

Gendo raised his head, his eyes staring at the twenty year-old in front of him

"I out-rank you. You know I'm…"

"Gendo Ikari. The commander of NERV." said Jessie.

Gendo folded his hands in-front of his face. "So, you heard of me." he said

"Where I'm from everyone's heard of you."

Gendo didn't move, he just stared at the pale girl.

"Anyway, Introductions aside, I'd like to know the full armament of that…Beast. So, please." said Gendo, a smirk rising in the corner of his mouth.

_**Beast?!**_

_Hey, he's close._

_**I prefer 'Alien Life form'.**_

Jessie raised an eye-brow at her titans comment and sighed.

"WT-02 Angel-Wing, Primary weapons - M-34 Burst Rifle, Type-II Reality-Renders, Shoulder mounted Gattling Cannons, the sword." Jessie paused, watching Gendo's eyebrows raise,

"And the 'Sky-Fire' WSMD" said Jessie.

"WSMD?" asked the old man next to Gendo.

"Weapons System of Mass Destruction" said Jessie.

"Really?" asked Gendo, sarcastically.

"Yeah. Now why do you want me?" asked Jessie.

Gendo smiled and leant back on his chair "I have proposition for you…"

"Don't ask, I won't do it" said Jessie.

Gendo's mouth twitched and he leant back on the table, "Why?"

Jessie leant forwards and started at Gendo though his tinted glasses.

"Your not my commanding officer." she said.

Gendo shifted. "I could just have you and that woman locked in a cell until you decide to cooperate…"

Jessie's nails scraped along the desk. Gendo smirked, he'd found a chink in the armour

_**Ohh, He's asking for it now…**_

Jessie had shut her eyes, when she opened them, Gendo moved back a few inches due to the fact that it was so sudden.

"I'll only answer to 'that woman'" said Jessie.

Jessie stood up straight and walked out, holding her arm.

"Quite the character, isn't she?" asked Fuyutsuki

Gendo didn't answer, but he did smile a little. "Quite."

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" he called after Jessie.

"No, Not at the moment…" said Jessie

"It will be arranged." said Gendo.

* * *

**Well, There you go. The whole 'Hydrad' thing will get explained in the next chapter, so don't worry about if it looks as if nothing is going to be explained.**

**Reviews welcome, and thanks for reading!**


	3. Culture Shock

A slightly reworked version of chapter three. Changed various things about it, including Jessie's story about her future.

**Standard Disclaimer rules apply.** See chapter one for details.

**Speech pattern guide: **

"Normal Speech"

_Thoughts_

_"Radio Transmissions"_

**_Angel Wing Telepathy_**

**"Angel Wing Speech"**

**--**

The cages that held the EVA's were cool. Not cold, but cool enough to be found comfortable to stand in for a hour or two.

Just like Rei Ayanami was currently doing.

Unlike her usual stand and stare at an EVA, Rei's attention was focused on the Angel-Wing.

She was curious to how it functioned. The way it moved seemed too fluid for a machine, and more like something that was alive.

Now, the head was pointed to the floor, the red eyes still shone with a dull glow, and Rei couldn't shake the feeling she was being stared at as well.

The armour was what grasped Rei's attention the most. It seemed more like a suit than something just to cover the inner workings. She could see points all over the armour where two halves seemed to meet, and where bolted together with no apparent intent of ever being removed. A black under-suit, that looked similar in concept and use to a Plug-Suit, was underneath the scarred black armour, and judging by the form underneath, seemed to be covering muscle and flesh. The 'helmet' was the same, it looked as if it had been put into place and bolted on, never to be removed. Rei found herself thinking back to the monster that had been fought on the surface. She couldn't help but think that the two where somehow related.

"What is you purpose?" she asked. The 'robot' stayed silent.

"It is war." Rei answered for it. "To Conquer, to Fight…and to Kill…?" she asked.

Rei frowned and shook her head, she actually expected the robot to answer? She looked down over the edge of the railing, to take in the immense size of the machine.

"**I'd say you got it in one." **

Rei looked back up with a gasp. There was the sound of a generator being powered up, a machine like whine growing in pitch as the red eyes brightened and the machine lifted its head. The machine like noise faded away.

Rei swallowed, she felt the smallest twinges of fear creep along her spine. The machine was supposed to be deactivated. Rei thought she heard the faint sound of a heartbeat, but came to the conclusion that it was probably her own.

"You can speak…?" asked Rei. The eyes on the Angel-Wing blinked.

"**From the looks of things…Yes, I can." **it said. The voice wasn't as loud as Rei thought it should be, coming from something this size. The voice was at a normal speaking volume, as if Rei where speaking to the Major or the Commander. The 'robots' voice sounded like the Commanders, but a little deeper and rougher. But it still had a proud tone to it.

"We were told you where deactivated." said Rei. The 'robot' chuckled, its shoulders moved slightly.

"**Is that what they told you? They know that doesn't work." **said the titan. Rei frowned and took a step forwards. This machine was acting more like a sentient being than a machine. More like a human or something with intelligence. It obviously posed no threat to her, or it would of done so by now.

"**I don't bite, You can come closer," **

"What…are you?" asked Rei. The titan rolled its head, and Rei swore she heard the sound of bones cracking.

"**Long or short version?" **asked the Angel-Wing.

"Short will suffice for the moment," said Rei. Once again, the Titan chuckled.

"**Good, Because the long version is classified by order of Colonel Rachel O'Connell."**

Rei nodded, "I understand."

"**Ok…I am the second Wing-Type Titan. WT-02 for short. Codename 'Angel-Wing'. Specializing in Heavy Assault roles and for combat usage against Hydrad Bio-titans in both ground and aerial combat." **

Rei nodded.

"**Or something along those lines." **said the Titan, giving a wink. Rei raised an eyebrow.

"What is a 'Titan'?" asked Rei.

"**We were designed for combat roles against heavily armed positions. Later on, after G-Day, we were ordered to fight against Hydrad Bio-Titans. Like the one you seen outside." **

Rei wondered what was happening, she'd never spoken this much to anyone before.

"There is a lot more to you than you say…." she said. The titan chuckled.

"**Just like you?" **

Rei jumped in shock at the question. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"**Well…Red eyes? That would be the first." **said the titan.

"Well…" said Rei, unable to think of a reason for her red irises. She guessed that was why hardly anyone talked to her in the school.

"**Don't worry about it, I'll assume its classified like me." **said the Angel-Wing. The titan rolled its shoulders and cracked its neck again.

"**You know, Its been such a long time since I've had a decent conversion with another human, aside from Jessie and her friends." **

Rei walked forwards and placed her hands on the railings. This giant robot seemed more human than the commander.

"**Well, Where would you like to begin?" **

---

Asuka sat at the table in Misato's apartment, her head resting on one of her hands and she was absently flicking through a magazine. The image of the Angel-Wings eyes was burned into her mind. She had been told it was deactivated, So how had the eyes lit up? Asuka thought back to try and remember if the head had actually moved. She swore it had.

"Hey, Shinji…" she called. She received no reply.

"Shinji!!" she screamed.

Shinji stuck his head out from his room, pulling one of his headphones out.

"Whats the matter?" he asked.

"Come here for a minute." said Asuka. Shinji walked to the table and sat opposite.

"You met that robots pilot, right?" she said. Shinji nodded, and wondered why Asuka was so quiet.

"Captain Jessie? Yeah…"

"Well? What she like?" asked Asuka. Shinji looked down at the table, and gave heavy sigh.

"She's…"

"Aww…has Shinji got a crush on an older woman?" teased Asuka.

"N…No!" said Shinji.

"Aww…bet you do…and I bet she's such a _strong _woman, being a soldier and all that." said Asuka, smirking.

"That's the problem…" said Shinji, "That's probably why she looks like she does…"

Asuka frowned. What did that mean?

"Then what's she like?" said Asuka, "Prettier than me? Taller than me? Better body? What!?"

Shinji raised an eyebrow, then sighed.

"She's taller than you, I wasn't looking at her body…but she's not prettier than you. She may have been, but not anymore." said Shinji sadly, looking to the floor. Asuka frowned.

"What do you mean…?" said Asuka.

"You'll see tomorrow I think, you're the only one not to meet them yet." said Shinji. Asuka brushed some hair from her face.

"Maybe I will." she said. With the obvious intent to let Jessie know Asuka was better than her in everyway.

The front door clicked, and Misato's happy voice cut through the air.

"We're home!" she called. Asuka frowned.

"'We're' home?" she said, and ran to the door. Asuka's eyes widened slightly and then she frowned.

Misato stood with the pilot and the other woman from the robot behind her.

Asuka automatically saw what Shinji had meant. Jessie was so pale she looked ill, and the bags under her eyes from lack of adequate sleep made her face look like a skull. Asuka swallowed. Maybe that was why she wore the gasmask?

Both women looked the same in form of dress. Olive-drab combats with black boots. Jessie had her jacket un-done and Asuka could see the dog-tags hanging from her neck, as well as a necklace that had fifteen of, what looked like, large snake-like fangs.

The older woman behind her had her jacket done up. Asuka could see the insignia pins on the collar, and eagle with its wings spread holding arrows and what looked like a branch from a tree. Both had shield shaped patches on their left sleeves, It looked like two red machine Gears or cogs on a black background. '2nd Armoured' was written across the top and 'Titan Division' was written underneath.

"Hi." said Jessie. Asuka paled at the seemingly walking corpse talking to her.

"H…Hi…" she said.

"Not very talkative is she?" said the older woman, to Misato.

Misato laughed.

"Asuka, Meet Captain Jessie and Colonel Rachel O'Connell. Captain, Colonel, May I introduce the second designated EVA pilot, Asuka Langly-Soryu." she said. Rachel gave her happy greeting as she had earlier, while Jessie just waved her hand.

"Captain…? C…Colonel?" muttered Asuka, unsure if she should salute.

"Come on in! sit down! I'll be out in a minute!" said Misato disappearing into her room. Shinji groaned and knew Misato was changing into her usual home attire. Jessie and Rachel removed their boots and walked into the area where Shinji was, and sat at the table opposite him and Asuka.

Asuka was trying her hardest not to stare at Jessie. Shinji sat opposite Jessie and just looked at the table. Rachel sat with a smiled on her face.

"Er…Do you want something to drink?" asked Shinji. Jessie nodded.

"Sure! If you don't mind. Water will be fine." said Rachel.

Shinji nodded and returned from the kitchen. He put two glasses of water in front of Jessie and Rachel and sat back down. Rachel lifted the glass and held it up.

"Cheers!" she said. Jessie just smiled. Both of them lifted the glasses to there mouths and swallowed. Rachel winced as if the water was acid, and Jessie held her mouth and ran in what she hoped was the direction of a bathroom or sink. The sound of her vomiting soon followed.

"Whats the matter with her?" asked Asuka.

"Sorry, Its just…Where we're from, we haven't drank water this clean for years, kinda of a system shock. Know what I mean?" said Rachel. Shinji and Asuka nodded.

Jessie soon re-appeared, holding her stomach.

"Ohhh man, Lets try that again." she said, drinking from the glass. This time she held her mouth shut and banged her fist down on her table, then swallowed again. Jessie smiled weakly.

"I guess keeping it down is the trick." she said.

Soon after Misato entered the room, wearing her cut-off shorts and yellow tank top. Rachel just kept her happy face, while Jessie raised an eyebrow.

"Hi, sorry I took so long, I whipped up some food, should be ready soon!" Misato said cheerfully. Shinji and Asuka paled, then looked at each other.

"We've eaten." they said at the same time. Misato looked over to Shinji and Asuka.

"Have you?" said Misato.

"Yeah! Shinji cooked up this great…stuff with noodles and things, and talk about filling, wow." said Asuka, sinking her nails into Shinji's thigh.

"YEE-eeah! There was some stuff left over…" he said, Shinji winced and smiled through the pain.

Misato pouted, then smiled.

"Oh well, More for us!" she said. Shinji and Asuka chuckled nervously.

Soon, Misato disappeared once again, and returned with three plates, one balanced on her forearms.

"Well, There you go!"

Jessie and Rachel looked down at the plates. Jessie raised an eyebrow worriedly.

"Er…Thanks…?" she said. Jessie thought that the stuff on her plate was going to leap up and attack either herself the plate next to it.

"Oh well, When in Rome…" said Rachel, and ate some of whatever Misato had made.

"Say…It's not that bad…" she said. Shinji and Asuka's mouth's twitched, and Jessie just watched, then she ate some. Asuka and Shinji thought that she was going be sick again.

"Come on Jessie," said Rachel, "It's better than the crap we get in those MRE's."

"Seriously Mom? I wouldn't feed this stuff to a Crawler. No offence Major" said Jessie.

Misato, with a mouthful of food, Shinji and Asuka just stared.

"A 'Crawler'?" asked Asuka.

"Yeah, a Crawl…Oh yeah, You don't know about anything where we come from…" said Jessie. Rachel looked up.

"Go ahead, tell them." said Rachel, "You eating that?"

"All yours." said Jessie, and Rachel took the plate. Jessie lent forward and sighed.

"A 'Crawler' is a enemy shock soldier from a race that call themselves the 'Hydrads'. Where we're from, They invaded earth and began a war. After it became obvious that we'd get slaughtered if we stood alone, The earth united under the U.H.N."

"U.H.N?" asked Shinji.

"United Human Nations." said Jessie.

"United 'Human' Nations?" repeated Asuka, frowning, "The Hydrads aren't human?"

"No. They're aliens." said Jessie. Misato, Shinji and Asuka paled.

"Hydrads are lizard like aliens. They're technologically advanced far above what Earth had at the time of the invasion. What you saw earlier, the Wrecker, is one of their achievements." said Rachel.

"But…It looked like it was a combination of machine and the monster…Like, a crude combination…" said Asuka.

"Yeah. We think a Wrecker is just an animal from their home world, So they just perform _very_ advanced neural surgery for its weapons and then just bolt metal armour onto it." she said.

"That's…horrible…" said Shinji. Rachel chuckled dryly.

"So, Why did they start a war?" asked Misato.

"Who knows? They invaded earth and in the first 48 hours had massacred nearly all of the population of Siberia and China. We called it G-Day." said Jessie.

"G-Day?" said Misato. Herself, Shinji and Asuka where wide eyed and leaning forwards, captivated by Jessie's story.

"Genocide." said Rachel. The three listeners swallowed.

"The Russian and Chinese armed forces began to fight back three days after Planet Fall. After it became apparent they couldn't contain the Hydrad in the east, They retreated to the Ukraine and America and Russia dropped half of their n2 and Nuclear arsenals on Asia. They won that fight…But as always, an Infestation will pop up somewhere else. This time they made a 'Planet Fall' in America. That's when the 'U.H.N.A.F' was formed, 'A.F' for armed forces. When the Hydrads reached the capital, The surviving World Leaders where evacuated to the orbiting space stations around Earth. The Hydrads won't attack the Space Colonies, God knows why, but they refuse to attack them. They want the earth. So, the last remaining Nuke and n2 reserves where dropped or detonated in America and Canada. Now most of earth is just a barren wasteland. Nothing left to fight over, but we still do." said Jessie, "Guess it's a matter of pride…"

"More like complete stupidity." said Rachel dryly.

Misato, Shinji and Asuka where silent.

"H…How old where you when the fighting began?" asked Shinji. Jessie looked to her left with half-closed eyes.

"I was fourteen when I first climbed into the Angel-Wing." she said. "Eight years after G-Day."

Shinji and Asuka found it similar to their first time getting into an EVA.

"Only fourteen?" asked Misato.

"'Sins of the Fathers'…" said Rachel, "Jessie's father was supposed to be the pilot, but he ran away and Jessie had to take his place." she said. Asuka could almost see the icicles hanging off Rachel's words when she mentioned Jessie's father.

Shinji found that similar to his own life story.

"So why don't you just retreat to those Space-Stations? If the Hydrads won't attack them…" said Asuka.

"'Those who remain on earth shall fight for its freedom'. That's the general order" said Jessie.

"You said that n2 mines are used?" said Misato, "We have a weapon called that, we used against the Angels."

Jessie and Rachel looked at each other.

"We know, That's how we got the specs." said Rachel.

"What…?" frowned Misato.

"Thirteen years after G-Day, Five years after I began fighting, The Hydrads got word of some sort of Super Weapon, located in the east. Me and my squad where sent to Japan to head them off and save the Super Weapons for ourselves." said Jessie.

Misato, Shinji and Asuka looked between each other. They all came to the same conclusion.

"The EVA's…?" whispered Misato. Jessie either didn't hear her, or chose to ignore her.

"After it became obvious that the Hydrads had already gotten the weapons, we where authorized to use the Skyfire WSMD. The Hydrad force sent to take the city, the city itself and the Super-Weapons, where destroyed." said Jessie. Misato stood up.

"Hold on! What are you saying!?" she cried.

"In five-hundred years…Everything you see when you go to NERV or wherever, will be gone." said Jessie, her piercing eyes staring at Misato. Shinji just swallowed.

"F…Five hundred years!?" shouted Asuka, "Your from the future!?"

"Why do think I was surprised to find out what year it was?" asked Jessie.

"B…But time travel!? That's impossible!!" shouted Asuka.

"I told you the Hydrads where advanced." said Rachel. "They use a crystal from their home planet that somehow, when used with the right amount of Radiation, resonates time, and opens a portal like the one we came through." she said.

"Believe it or not, But you saw the evidence." said Jessie.

The overshadow of doom that hung over the group was dashed when the resident penguin of the Katsuragi house waddled into the room.

Pen-Pen took notice of the newcomers, who started back at him in confusion. The penguin shook itself, made a sort of unimpressed grunt, and carried onto the bathroom, towel around his neck.

Jessie's eye twitched and she raised a shaking finger. Rachel's mouth dropped open slightly and she raised an eyebrow.

"Wh…What the hell…?" said Jessie.

"Oh, That's Pen-Pen, he's my pet penguin." said Misato, smiling. Shinji and Asuka just nodded.

Misato sat back down. "So…You know about all this…" she asked.

"Only the Angel attacks. Small amounts about the EVA's, but that's it. Its still a need-to-know basis. Your all like a legend in the future." said Rachel.

Asuka's ego flamed into life.

"I'm a legend!?" she said, "Hah! I knew I'd be famous!"

Rachel chuckled. "Legend as in no-one knows if you existed or not." she said.

Asuka's eye twitched. "Good enough for me!" she said.

"Sorry to spring all that on you." said Jessie. Misato smiled weakly.

"Its ok, at least we're all long gone before it happens." she said.

"That's the sprit!" said Rachel, "Now, enough with all this depressing talk! I assume beer still exists after the 'Second Impact'?" asked Rachel, winking. Misato wondered how much Rachel did know about NERV and the Angels.

Jessie smiled, at least her mother could brighten up a situation.

After a few hours, and after stories being told by a drunk Misato and Rachel, Shinji was convinced he would be mentally scarred for life. Being the only guy in a room with four women can't be good.

Considering most would kill to be in Shinji's current situation, he didn't think much of it.

Shinji only felt awkward because one woman was his commanding officer, the second was a fellow pilot who thought herself above Shinji in everyway, and the third and fourth were battle-hardened soldiers that came from a bleak future.

That was when Shinji realised the fourth woman, Jessie, was missing. Her combat jacket was lying on the floor, but she was nowhere to be found.

Shinji got up and managed to get out of the room without being seen, then looked around the apartment for Jessie. Shinji began to think about the story Jessie had told about her future. Shinji just felt un-easy because it reminded him of his own mortality.

After Shinji looked in every room, he head back towards the main room, and found Jessie outside on the balcony. Jessie was wearing a black tank-top underneath her jacket, and Shinji thought the skin on her shoulders looked even paler that her face.

"Captain?" asked Shinji. Jessie turned her head and blinked.

"My name is Jessie, Shinji."

"Oh…Ok…" said Shinji. He looked around, trying to find something to make conversation about.

"What are those teeth for?" asked Shinji, pointing towards the necklace Jessie wore. Jessie looked down at it.

"It's one of the front fangs from a Hydrad. One for each one I've killed." said Jessie. Shinji gulped and looked down.

"Only fifteen?" he asked, "I thought you'd been fighting them since you where fourteen?" he asked. Jessie chuckled.

"I'm in the Angel-Wing most of the time, and Bio-Titan fangs are a little too big." she said. Shinji laughed.

"Whats the biggest one from?" he asked, looking at a 2-inch fang in the middle of the necklace.

"Oh that…That's a special one…" said Jessie, trailing off and grinning, "That's one of a kind, I'm the only one to ever get it." she said.

"How was that?" asked Shinji. Jessie's grin faded away.

"By being part of something very stupid…" she said.

Shinji looked at the fang, then looked back over the city.

Jessie glanced behind her, and saw Misato stumbling past, obviously trying to find Shinji and herself. A smirk crossed Jessie's mouth. Shinji noticed and frowned.

"What?" he asked. Jessie winked.

"Shinji, Why where you staring at my chest?" said Jessie, loudly. Shinji's eyes went so wide he thought they'd fall out.

Misato staggered onto the balcony.

"Way-Hey Shin-Chan!" she slurred, "'Bout time you had a look! I was beginning to worry about you!"

"I wasn't staring! I was asking Jessie about her neckla…What do you mean by worry about me!?"

Jessie laughed as Misato threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Well Shin-Chan, Who'd you rather? Me or Jessie?" said Misato. Shinji had turned to red with embarrassment he looked like Unit-02. Jessie just laughed and looked out over the city.

"Wha…Buh…I mean…" spluttered Shinji. _Ohhh, Why does this always happen to me?_ he thought.

"FYI Shinji…I don't mind showing you a little _more_…" said Misato. Shinji yelped and tried to escape Misato's arms.

_This is going to be a long night_ he thought.

---

Early in the next morning, Rei was still talking to the Angel-Wing. So far they'd discussed earth, The future, Identity. Rei had explained why she alone lived alone in her dreary apartment, and of the Angel attacks. The Angel-Wing had just finished explaining the Hydrads to Rei when Rei remembered something about the battle with the monster.

"What did that monster outside call you?" asked Rei, who was know kneeling on the floor.

"**What?" **replied the Angel-Wing.

"The monster, It sounded as if it where speaking to you at one point." said Rei. The Angel-Wing moved its head.

"**You picked that up? It usually sounds like roars to most humans." **answered the Angel-Wing.

"I could hear a different pitch in the tone." said Rei. The Titan shook as it chuckled again.

"**You certainly are a strange one." **it said, "**Very well, If you must know…It called me 'Traitor'." **said the Angel-Wing. Rei frowned.

"Why would it call you a traitor?" she asked.

"**Classified information." **said the Angel-Wing. It wasn't really noticeable. Anyone watching would of thought the light was playing tricks, but one side of Rei's mouth twitched upwards ever so slightly.

Suddenly, the Angel-Wing craned its neck skywards.

"**Something is coming…" **it said.

As if to punctuate the words, alarm systems sounded. Red lights lit up the launch area and Rei stood.

"I need to be ready incase I'm needed." she said.

"**Well, along you go. It was nice talking to you." **said the Angel-Wing. Rei nodded, then walked through a door. The Angel-Wing looked from left to right, and saw no-one around. It sighed.

"**I hope you get over here quick, Jessie." **it said, "**I have a bad feeling about this…"**

---

On a hill outside Tokyo-3, A being crouched. It wore long robed and ornate armour that closed around a glowing orb in its chest. It's face was covered with a mask similar to that of the 3rd Angel. Wings sprouted from it's backs, and looked as if to be made of light than did not shine. A spiked halo hovered above it's head, and seemed to be made of whatever the wings where made from. It clasped a large spear in its hand, and the black pits for eyes did not waver from the city below. Not even when a similar being walked up behind it. The second being looked identical, only the armour was different, it was more intricate than the one couching. The standing being stood as tall as an EVA, and held a Halberd instead of a spear like its compatriot.

"Zadkeil, My brother. What news for Raguel?" asked the newcomer.

"Raziel, How thoughtful of you to join me." said Zadkeil, still not moving from his gaze. Zadkeil stood.

"Has father called to us now that our lesser brothers have failed?" he asked. Raziel chuckled.

"I believe he has. Did you know Tabris almost freed him? But was stopped at the final moment?"

"Tabris was a fool. He probably spent too much time getting know the humans before he decided to find father." scoffed Zadkeil, "If Sandalphon had managed to escape from that gateway to Hell, he would of finished this much sooner. This was an Archangels duty."

"At least his brother is caring for him." said Raziel, "He is eager for a fight against that one who stopped him."

"I'm sure he is." said Zadkeil, "As are Zeruel and Arael." said Zadkeil, "Zeruel seems too headstrong to be a use at this moment." he said.

"So would you if you had been humiliated in defeat by being devoured by one of those…abominations." said Raziel. Zadkeil sighed, irritated.

"When do we attack?" he asked, twirling his spear in the ground, "We have been detected by now, surely?". Raziel put a hand onto his brothers shoulder.

"Soon, My brother, Soon."

-

**Well there it be. If anyone is feeling artsy, Would they consider sketching what they thing my OC's look like? **

**Sandalphon is mentioned here because in my research for names, I discovered his name was that of an Archangel. Zeruel and Arael are still around because I liked those two Angels. and I had a image of Zuruel in my mind I just HAD to put into a fic one day. **


End file.
